


Promise you will never leave me

by graveltotempo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Newt shouts at Thomas and Minho to leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise you will never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered, do the Gladers have underwear?

“Promise you will never leave me.”

No one said much at dinner. Minho had a lost look on his face and was not eating at all. Thomas had a lump in his throat and the stomach completely closed. He didn’t feel like he could do anything anymore and could not see the sense of what he was doing anyway. Newt’s word had completely destroyed him. Not even Brenda’s hand on his could awake him. After a few seconds, Minho stood up and left, closing himself in his room, without saying anything at all. Jorge and Brenda kept eating, but he could see that their attention was focused on him. When he could not take it anymore, he stood up abruptly and buried himself in his own cabin. He threw himself on the mattress a second before tears started escaping his eyes. A he cried. He cried for Newt’s word, for the wild side that had taken over him, for his gentle and calm manners that he would never see again, for the feeling of the blond’s hands in his hair, for the strength with which the blond hugged him sometimes… he cried for Newt.

The tears had almost completely wet his pillow when he heard the noise. It was the noise of objects being thrown across the room, as if someone was trying to destroy the Berg.  But from the  inside .

He tried to wipe off the tears as well as he could, and then he went out in the corridor. Everything was silent on the Berg. He saw Brenda lying on the couch and, since they were still flying, he assumed that Jorge was in the pilot cabin. He moved swiftly towards Minho’s cabin. The closer he got to the cabin, the louder the noise became. He didn’t even bother to knock, he opened the door without being invited to. 

What he saw left him with a pang at his heart. Minho was standing in the middle of his cabin, and was trying to destroy an alarm clock. On the floor next to him were many electronic devices, all of them completely gone. The Asian had raised his eyes when he heard Thomas entering the room, and was looking at him with fury. “What the shuck are you doing here, Thomas? Leave!” Thomas did not move and kept staring at him. Minho took the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. He turn again towards Thomas. “Leave me alone, shucking shank, go to hell! Go away! I don’t want you around me!” he had said the word with as much venom as he could, but Thomas had not moved at all. Minho moved quickly towards him with a menacing expression on his face. He grabbed him by the shoulder. “Thomas listen carefully. Now you open that shucking door and leave, ok? I don’t want to see you!” his eyes were bloodshot. Thomas looked at him straight in the eyes, and then, slowly, he hugged him. Minho did not move, as Thomas put his head on Minho’s shoulder and sobbed softly.

Minho inhaled deeply and closed the door with his foot. Then he went towards his bed, without leaving Thomas. After a few seconds, he said. “Sorry, Thomas. But Newt…” The younger boy nodded. “I miss him,” Minho nodded. “I can’t believe he left me.” Thomas tried to wipe off his eyes. He did not want Minho to consider him a crybaby. It was not the first time Minho had seen him crying. “I understand how you feel.” He felt Minho stiffening. “I don’t think you understand. Me, him, Alby, we were like greenies together. We were the first shanks, with some few others…” Thomas raised his head and look at him, a hard look on his face. “You are the one who does not understand. I loved him.” The Asian stared at him for a few seconds, trying to see if he was lying. He then nodded. “I loved him as well.” Then he gently caressed Thomas’ face. Thomas looked at him, feeling close to tears again. “I don’t think it will ever get easier.” Said Minho. He then forced himself to breath regularly, and bent towards Thomas’ face, kissing him on the lips. Thomas answered the kiss without hesitation. When Minho ended it, he looked at Thomas carefully. “And I love you as well. So please Thomas, I am begging you, don leave me. Don’t abandon me as well.” For the first time in his new life, Thomas saw tears in Minho’s eyes. Thomas put a hand on the boy’s check. “I will never leave you. Promise me the same.” Minho nodded. Thomas kissed him gently on the lips. “There is no need for you to keep your strong-man facade with me.” Minho nodded again. Then he put his forehead on Thomas’ chest. And he cried.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY!  
> No I am not.


End file.
